MINE
by MaziMe
Summary: Why can't he be mine? I love him so much... He wouldn't understand it though; how much I love him. All he cares about is... Pleasure.
1. Two-timers and Depression

**Disclaimer: We don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Two-timers and Depression

The young man strolled into the nightclub. Flashing lights and dancing bodies attacked his eyes straight away. On the podiums, stood scantily clad women that danced and writhed like the seductive snakes they were, pulling men into their trap for the night.

Straight away, a young blonde attached herself to his arm and whispered in his ear, "I thought you weren't coming baby. Now, let's have some fun!"

They reached the packed dance floor as Ke$ha's "Die Young" started playing.

* * *

She saw him out of the corner of her eye. _'Why is he so sexy? Those tight jeans, that ripped shirt and those beautiful eyes...' _It was an understatement to say that she had a crush on him. After that night, she realized she was in love with him. I mean, when you wake up to see your crush, naked beneath you, it takes a toll on you. She kept it a secret from him. She ran away before he woke up. You would, wouldn't you?

And now, she watched him kiss and stroke the girl in his embrace; it was obvious they only wanted to get in each others pants.

"Here's your beer. Merry Christmas." The bartender gave her a drink as she hesitantly took a small sip. Should she? Especially with her... Predicament? Illness? No, she couldn't think of it that way! But it was both a good thing and a bad thing! How would she take care of herself? She had no family, no friends. Just her and an empty, rundown apartment._ 'Why can't he be mine?'_

Then, it happened. As her love excused himself for the bathroom, the blonde who acted as his date, moved to the other side of the room full of the horny (young and old).

She straddled the first guy in the booth: a young, muscular man with short brown hair and hazel eyes that began to stroke her in such a fashion that it not possible for us to record it. They began to kiss for a few minutes, until the young man came back from his break. He looked around for her, without really moving his head; just his deep blue eyes. His "date" was one step ahead of him: she pulled her new boyfriend on top of her so that he wouldn't be able to see her!

Giving up, the young man took a seat next to our distressed damsel. "Get me a beer." He commanded the bartender. The bald man soon slid a bottle over to him as he took a long swig. The girl took a swig of her bottle too, except not for as long.

He stole a glance at her and smirked, "Why're you looking so glum babe?"

She shook her head and whispered, "I know what you're doing; I'm not going with you."

He chuckled. "You're clever. But who said anything about sex?"

"I know what you're like. Just because your new girlfriend went off with another guy doesn't mean I'm suddenly available!"

His sexy little smirk faltered as he glared at her and hissed, "What are you talking about?"

"She's over there. With the muscular brunette." Her voice started out monotone, but as she pointed the blonde out, it began to crack up and she felt a lump in her throat. She felt a tear come to her eye. He was probably going to leave her now and drag his "girlfriend" off to his place.

"What?" He looked over to see her statement come true. "Whatever." He looked down at his lap as the girl dried her non-existant tears away. "So, you haven't been here for a long time. What've you been up to?"

She stared at him, confused. "Why do you care? All you seem to care about is sex."

"Hey!" He cupped her chin in his hand said, "I wanna know why you weren't here. You're always here 'n' I thought something happened to you. You always seem to be drinking away your sorrows so I assumed you killed yourself."

"Excuse me?!" She stared at him incredulously but he seemed to be rather serious.

"Well sorry, but that's what I think of you..."

"Fuck off you freak! I'm **not** a wrist-slitting psycho. Just get away from me before I slit your wrists with a beer bottle!"

"Humph. Fine!" He stood up and walked off, leaving the bouncing club. Realizing her mistake, she quickly left nine hundred yen for the beer and ran after him.

"Hey, wait up!" She finally caught up as she sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for being grouchy. I'm struggling with rent and bills and I'm also frazzled and confused about something else too. If you still wanna talk, I'm up for it."

He simply stared into her eyes and replied, "Well... Where should we go? Your place?"

Her eyes widened as she stuttered, "No way! I'm pretty sure your place is better than mine."

"Well ok, but you're not leaving me." He smirked again as he snaked an arm around her waist.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not staying the night with you!" She screeched. As much as she loved him, she wasn't going to sleep with him again!

"Well, I'm not letting you get raped at this time of night. My neighborhood is like sin city." He shrugged.

"You and me both." And the two began walking in the falling snow...

* * *

His grip around her waist tightened. "Watch out, there's a lot of snatchers here around Christmas time."

She huddled into his warm shoulder and held the hand around her waist.

Suddenly, she was thrown against a brick wall and her lips were attacked! She calmed when she realized it was only her "friend." He soon pulled away from her, pouting. "Don't want anyone to think you're not my date, would we? I'd be told to share and that can't happen. We're not having sex anyway." He whispered, pretending he was biting her earlobe.

She played along and moaned. She then whispered in his ear, "Thanks for sparing me."

"No problem." He said, before their lips were caught in a flurry of passion.

When they reached his small apartment, they were still kissing and caressing each other as they sat on the bed. Soon, most of their clothes were lying on the floor, forgotten, while their wearers committed one of the deadliest sins: lust.

He had just ripped off her red lacy bra and started kissing her soft breasts. "Someone's excited..."

"Speak for yourself!" She could feel his erection through his tight pants and now, it was pushing against her naked thigh. They kissed again, this time softer. "I thought you said I wasn't going to bed with you?" She teased, raising an eyebrow and running her hands through his thick hair.

"Well, people change their minds don't they?"

She glanced at his toned chest, smirked at him and started off by kissing his lips and trailing down his neck. She then kissed his chest and stomach, leading towards his manhood...

He threw his head back in pleasure as her soft, smooth tongue teased him; short strokes across his head made him go crazy as he pushed her closer to his throbbing sex. She managed to take him whole in her mouth and was proud of her accomplishment. He fell back on the bed and groaned.

_'God, that was sexy...' _She thought, bobbing her head on his length.

He pulled her back up to him after a while and kissed her, square on the mouth. Their tongues intertwined, lips pushed and pulled, hands roamed and moans were released. The young man rolled over so that he was on top. He pulled away for air as his hands reached her red panties. He dragged them off and stroked the soft lips beneath his fingertips. She moaned and asked for more, he could only comply. Two fingers slid in and out, mimicking the actions of sex. The girl moaned even louder as her orgasm slid closer and closer...

"You naughty girl... I thought you would have been a virgin."

"STOP!" Her eyes widened as she realized what they were doing. She grabbed his wrist in an iron grip and screamed again, "Stop!"

"Why? I thought you liked this..." He attempted to kiss her again but she pulled away and stared at him in disgust.

"Just don't! I don't like that. It... hurt." She hurriedly thought of an answer and just blurted it out as she jumped off the bed and picked up her clothes.

He grabbed his boxers and slid them on, his erection standing out. He tried to push it down so it was less "in-your-face" but it wouldn't stay still! He then grabbed her from behind as she was hurriedly slipping her bra back on and said, "Don't leave. Not now, it's too late!"

"No! I'm not going to stay here and be taken advantage of! I came here to talk, not to have sex!" She hissed as a tear fell from her eye; his grip on her waist was hurting and she was getting scared now. What was she going to do? He buried his head in her short, fluffy hair, whispering to her, "Don't go. I'm not letting you go. Not at this time..."

She'd had enough. "Fine! Just let go!"

He obliged to her wish and asked, "I know it didn't hurt you. Why did you make me stop?"

They sat back down on the double bed, as the girl wiped away her tears. "You're right... It didn't hurt. The thing is... We've had sex before!"

"What? When?"

"Last month. More specifically six weeks ago."

He moved so that he was sitting up against the wooden headboard and pulled her into his lap. "What's so bad about that? Every girl I've had sex with always wants more. Why not you?"

She buried her head into his neck and hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go but she had a feeling that he would make her leave when she told him the gut wrenching news. "The thing is... I'm..."

* * *

**Bambi: Huh? That's it?**

**Mazi: Well yeah, this is a two shot...**

**Bambi: When can we update? O.O**

**Mazi: When we've finished the chapter...? -_-**

**Bambi: \(*0*)/ I love you!**


	2. Truth and Confessions

**Disclaimer: We don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Truth and Confessions

He was shocked. Very shocked indeed. His tan skin had turned a milky white, his deep blue eyes faded to a boring old navy and his voice had cracked. "You're what?"

"I'm..." She couldn't say it again. They'd been lying here for nearly two hours like a stereo stuck on replay. Tears were falling out of her eyes and she hugged her other half tighter, causing him to flinch in pain; he couldn't breath. What was happening? It was like the world was spinning ten times faster than it should.

Silence. All around. Not true silence, since they could hear each other's breathing, the drunken fight going on outside and even more drunks clambering up the stairs for a one night stand in their partner's room. But it was a good time for thinking. It was quiet enough if you could ignore the scum outside the room.

"I love you."

It was a faint whisper, not meant for his ears, but he heard it.

"I love you."

There it was again! Louder this time...

"I love you Kyoya! You're my everything!"

He stared at his bedmate and his skin went even paler! Everything was too much for him, he thought his brain was going to explode!

So it did. He rolled over onto his back, sweat drenching his body, his head aching, his lungs burning; he was having an anxiety attack. He'd had plenty when he was a child and this was no different.

The girl was panicking. What was wrong with him? "'Yoya! Kyoya just breathe! Breathe! It's ok, it's ok!" She gathered him in her arms again and held his head to her heart as she gave him breathing exercises to calm his heart and lungs. Tears were falling out of his eyes now because he was scared. The last time he had an anxiety attack, he ended up in the hospital!

Soon, his breathing was back to normal, but he was still sweating and his heart palpitations wouldn't stop. He clenched the skin over his heart and held it, hoping it would stop the pain. But it only made it worse.

"It hurts! It hurts Hikaru! Call an ambulance or something!"

She held him even tighter and tried to loosen his grip over his heart. "C'mon, let go. Let go Kyoya!" His finger slipped and she managed to hold his hand long enough for her to grab the water bottle that was conveniently sitting on the bedside table. "Drink it!"

She managed to pour some into his mouth before he started coughing. She held him again, trying to make it all stop. "It's ok Kyoya. Everything's fine, just calm down. Calm down."

"How the fuck can I be calm when some girl I don't even fuckin' know, says she's pregnant with my fuckin' kid, huh?" He tore himself out of her embrace and glared at her. "You have five minutes to change and get out of here." He stormed into the bathroom and locked the door. Then, the sound of water hitting the floor resonated thought the walls.

Hikaru was heartbroken. She knew this would happen but she didn't think he would be so harsh. She thought he would at least ask her to leave politely but then again, this was Kyoya Tategami she was talking about. Since when was he polite and calm? She quickly pulled her clothes back on and left the apartment quietly.

When she got outside, she realized she didn't know the way home.

_'Maybe I can ask someone.' _The few people around though looked crazy and were all drunk; she daren't even look at them! "Or maybe not." She muttered to herself. She tried to find her way back to the nightclub but she was lost.

"Hey baby, how's about you and me get cosy over here for the night?" A drunk hollered.

"Yeah babe, give us a show!" His friends joined in and screamed at her until she reached the next street where she couldn't hear them anymore.

Two girls walked past in what they considered to be clothes, whereas Hikaru and the rest of us would consider them as a couple of strings. Technically, they were naked as the strings hung around their necks and reached their stomachs like a necklace (how they survived in the snow, was a miracle!). They strolled past Hikaru, sneering at her. "You lost chick?"

The redhead stroked her cheek and the brunette just laughed, "Why don't you come with us? We're dying for a lesbo threesome!"

She sprinted to the taxi waiting on the sidewalk, being careful not to slip on the ice in her heeled brogues. The taxi driver opened his window and asked, "'Ey! You want a ride?"

Hikaru sighed and replied, "Yes, I would be so grateful!"

"Well, where d'you wanna go? You don't look like you're from around here." She slipped into the taxi and groaned.

"Believe me, I know! Um, do you think you could drop me off at the apartment complex near the old bey park?"

"Yeah sure!"

She looked at the digital clock on the headboard. It read three am!

When he pulled up, the driver asked for two thousand yen. Hikaru frowned and said, "Oh, I'm really sorry but I only have one thousand. See?"

She held out her purse as the driver said, "'Ey, you don't worry about nothin'. It's Christmas. A lady in need is a lady in need. I won't charge you if that's all you have."

"Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"Merry Christmas miss!"

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled and thought, _'At least there's one good person in the world.'_

She opened her apartment door as she placed a hand to her stomach and said, "I guess it's just you and me now my baby."

* * *

**Mazi: Hey, hey, hey! Merry Christmas!**

**Bambi: Now, don't worry cuz that's not the ending!**

**Mazi: Yes, we have another chapter coming soon!**

**Bambi: Ooohh... OoO I can't wait!**


	3. And You're Mine!

**Disclaimer: We don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

* * *

Chapter 3: And You're Mine!

She spent the whole of Christmas Day alone. No one to talk to, no one to swap presents with, no one to laugh with. Just her and the growing child inside her.

"When you come out, I'm going to get you a big house with a big garden! There's going to be flowers, a tree, maybe even a pool if we're lucky! I might even find you a daddy!" She told her child, smiling sadly at the harsh reality of it all; she would **never** be able to give her child that kind of future.

* * *

The next morning, the door bell rang for her apartment. Hikaru pressed the button to open the outside door and a minute later, someone knocked on her own door. She opened it and stared at her visitor.

"Kyoya. What're you doing here?"

He approached her and grabbed her waist so that their bodies were even closer. Then, he kissed her as a hand moved from her hip to her cheek. Hikaru wasn't thinking anymore. She held him tightly, just like that night and pulled him inside. She kicked the door closed and leaned against the wall, making Kyoya kiss her harder. When they parted he whispered, "I couldn't leave you alone for Christmas."

He rested his forehead on her's, as she replied, "But it's the day **after** Christmas!"

"So?" He chuckled. "Doesn't mean I can't love you, does it?"

Her furrowed eyebrows slacked. "What?"

Hikaru stared into his eyes as he repeated himself in simpler words, "I love you Hikaru. And I wanna take care of you. I've decided that... If it's my baby-"

"Which it definitely is!" She tapped his nose in annoyance. When would he accept that it was **his**baby?

"Fine...** Because** it's my baby... I'm taking responsibility." He smiled at Hikaru, showing off his adorable little fang!

Tears sprang to her eyes as she jumped into his arms and cried in happiness, "Thank you! I love you so much 'Yoya!"

* * *

For the rest of the day, the two lovers talked, laughed and messed around. When Hikaru said she was hungry, Kyoya asked, "What do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know. My cupboards are practically empty and so's the fridge." She frowned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kyoya rose from his seat and said, "Well let's see what's in them before we give up." They walked into the tiny kitchen and opened the first cupboard. "Hah! I found mustard."

"You expect me to eat mustard?" She frowned at his suggestion.

"No!" He then opened the fridge and found half a dozen eggs, milk, coriander, some cherry tomatoes and some butter. "And you said the fridge was empty!" He then searched for a pan and turned on the stove after he told Hikaru to snip the coriander and slice the tomatoes.

When he found the pan, he stroked it with butter so that the egg wouldn't stick. After the eggs, came some milk as he carefully stirred the mixture as he was not to scramble them.

"Well, I'm done with the cutting."

"Give 'em here." She handed him the chopping board. He poured the tomatoes into the pan and only sprinkled in the coriander. He then grabbed the mustard and poured a whole load in!

"Umm... You're not gonna make me eat that... Are you?"

"Don't worry! It's not actually that spicy when you taste it."

"I didn't think you actually knew how to cook." She laughed at her own stupidity as a crimson blush washed over her soft cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You thought I was a takeout junkie?" He went back to shifting the eggs as Hikaru thought of a devious plan.

She walked up to Kyoya and stood behind him. She rested her head on his shoulder as her hands traveled up his shirt. "My baby's right, isn't he? If he feasted on pizza then he wouldn't have this sexy body, would he?" Her right hand fell towards his crotch and she stroked the skin covered by his jeans.

"Stop it bitch or I'll burn your food." He smirked and groaned which only made her stroke him harder. Her hand was just about to slip into his pants when the doorbell rang. "Better go answer that." He slyly groaned.

Hikaru left the room and opened the door. It was her annoying neighbor Hyoma. "Yes Hyoma? Whatever it is you need, you know I don't have."

"I was going to ask for some water because mine's been turned off and my uncle who's visiting wants some tea."

"Is that all you need? Water?" He nodded. "Ok. One minute."

She walked back into the kitchen. Kyoya was done on the stove and said, "Tadah! A lovely omelet." He held out the pan to show her a golden omelet covered in coriander with mustard and some chillies as a filling but Hikaru couldn't see them.

Hikaru walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "You're so sweet." She kissed him again.

"Who's at the door?" Kyoya asked as she grabbed a jug and poured warm water into it.

"My neighbor Hyoma. His water's been turned off and he needs some."

She walked back out and when she reached Hyoma he said, "You have relatives over too?"

Hikaru shook her head and replied, "No! It's my boyfriend."

Hyoma took the jug and stammered, "B-b-b-boyfriend?"

"Yes. My boyfriend." She smiled sweetly at him and closed the door. _'God, he's annoying!'_

She strolled into the living room and sat on the couch next to her beloved. "Omelet?"

"You're so cute 'Yoya!" She pounced on him and cooed at him like a baby, "My baby's so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Kyoya flipped over so that he was now on top. Making sure the omelet was safe, he placed it on the table. He cooed back to her, "You take that back! You take that back! Yes!"

He tickled her until she started screaming and didn't stop until she said, "I'll do anything! Anything!"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Ok... Tell me how you managed to fall in love with me." He slid off her and pulled her up into his lap. "Go on, tell me."

"Well... I guess I always had a crush on you. You were always in the club and I would just sit there drinking, thinking about how hot you are. I would watch you with your girlfriends and I'd get jealous. Then... I guess we both got drunk one night and... We had sex. I woke up that morning and you were so nice and warm. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to. We were in a motel not far from here so I knew my way home. I had a shower, got dressed and I watched you sleep. You're so angelic when you're sleeping, y'know that? It's like you don't have any womanizing ways inside you! I remember when we were kids too. I know that we never interacted or anything but... When you didn't come to school that day I thought something happened to you. I was really worried even though we were only ten. And then, another twelve years later, I see you again! With your scars." She stroked the marred flesh beneath his eyes and kissed them too. He flinched slightly when she touched the left, the worst. "I love you so much Kyoya. I care about you and I want you to be safe and happy. I need you in my life because every time I see you my heart flies, I just feel alive!"

Kyoya kissed her passionately and whispered, "I didn't tell you the truth two nights ago. I said I didn't even know you. Hikaru, all those times I've been with a different girl I've been trying to keep my mind off of you! You have no idea how amazing you are. That night, I was angry at myself. I was angry that I got someone, who deserves so much more than the life she's living, pregnant! We're only twenty-four years old and I felt like I ruined you. Y'know, you never asked me how I knew the way to your place. The thing is, I've been coming here with you for the past two years whenever you got drunk. The first day I got back and you got yourself drunk, you told me where you lived and I had to walk you home. I'd listen to you babble on and groan and moan about everything. Even towels! You do some pretty cute, crazy stuff when you're drunk, y'know."

"Like what?"

"You once threatened to kill me with an egg when I fell asleep on your lap." He chuckled at the memory as she blushed and buried her head into his neck. "I'd watch you and talk to you... I got to know you and I liked you. Just being with you was good for me. Then I fell in love with you. I finally grew the balls to talk to you when you were sober and I messed it up." He gazed into her soft violet eyes and stroked her baby soft cheek.

"Don't be sad! I'm with you now. And anyway, your balls are big enough for me." It was Kyoya's turn to blush and he bit his lip trying not to embarrass himself even more by saying something stupid.

"You pervert!"

"Speak for yourself pretty-boy!"

"Yeah... I guess it wasn't right what I was doing with those girls. Now c'mon! Your omelet is getting cold!" He raised the plate to her face and she took a forkful.

"Mmm! Hot! Chilly! Chilly!" She sprinted into the kitchen and turned on the cold tap. Having no time for a glass, she cupped her hands and poured the water into her mouth, making a mess in the process.

"Oh, come on! It's not that chilly!" To show off his point, he took a bite and ate it like it was a piece of cake!

Hikaru turned to him, furious! "You wasted all of the food in my kitchen for something even an Indian wouldn't want to eat!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've put so much mustard in that it's unbelievable!" She opened the omelet up to find at least ten green chillies sliced and poured into it. "And green chillies! You put all of my green chillies in it. Thank god you didn't use the red ones!" The last part sounded very sarcastic as she pushed her way into her bedroom and locked the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she regretted what she said and ran out of her room. He wasn't in the living room, the bathroom door was wide open and the kitchen was empty. "I'm such an idiot! He left me!"

She fell to the floor and cried on the floor. Her heart was broken, yet again! She couldn't breathe and her tears were streaming down her face like Niagara Falls!

_'He's gone! He doesn't want to see me! I insulted him so much. It's all my fault!' _She thought as she placed a hand to her stomach. Now there was no way she could take care of herself and her baby! She could hardly take care of herself anyway! Take the empty cupboards as an example...

Suddenly, two strong arms locked around her body and whispered in her ear, "Hey, I'm here, I'm here! What's wrong baby? Hikaru?"

She spun around to see Kyoya. "You're here!" She threw herself into his arms and cried into his neck, "I'm sorry 'Yoya!"

"It's ok. Calm down baby, calm down."

She stopped crying a minute later and stayed in Kyoya's arms, feeling content. "I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Hikaru."

"I thought you left! I'm so sorry about what I said!"

"Hey, I know... Stupid hormones, making you all upset! I went out shopping for you." He pointed to the shopping bags in the hallway making her sigh in relief. She smiled, thanked him and got up to put the groceries away along with him.

A few minutes later, "AAH! You bought condoms?!"

"Yes I did. After all, we don't want another unplanned arrival, do we?" He stroked her tummy which was just starting to poke out as she laughed at how fatherly he sounded.

"It's like we're a married couple!" She fell into his lap, tears in her eyes from laughing so much.

"I don't think it's that funny but... Yeah..." A sweatdrop ran across his forehead as he helped her up.

"You're my darling!" She softly kissed him and stared into his dreamy blue eyes.

He rested his head on her heart, after they had closed their eyes in content and stated proudly, "And you're mine."

* * *

**Mazi: And that's it!**

**Bambi: We hope you like it!**

**Mazi: Now, we might release a sequel to MINE soon called OURS. We hope you guys read it!**

**Bambi: Yesh, yesh! Gow weed and wevoo peez!**

**Mazi: Translation: Yes, yes! Now read and review please! As a side note, the recipe that Kyoya used for the omelet is actually really tasty! But we don't recommend putting ten chillies in it if you're not used to spices! We also don't mean to offend any Indians with the "even an Indian wouldn't want to eat!" part. My friend is Indian and she nearly died when she tried it... Even though it was only five chillies... Meh, everyone's different.**


End file.
